Love Grows Whoever You Are
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Android tidak memiliki perasaan, semuanya tahu itu. Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa Godric memiliki perasaan? Terlebih perasaan cinta, pada sang pemilik sendiri. Mengapa harus begitu? Godric hanyalah mesin. SLASH, Detroit Become Human!AU, rnr please! more warn inside
1. New Android

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Salazar x Godric**

**Warning: DBH!AU, AR, Android!Godric, slash, bxb, slight gxg, boys love, alur cepat, slow-up, _misstypos, etc_**

**Read and REVIEW please~! DLDR**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Salazar Slytherin memandangi jejeran robot menyerupai manusia di depannya tak minat, dia sama sekali tidak ingin memiliki Android sekalipun di rumahnya tapi sahabatnya memaksa Salazar untuk membeli satu saja Android yang bisa membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga Salazar. Kedua sahabat wanitanya, Rowena Ravenclaw dan Helga Hufflepuff, mengasihani Salazar, rumah pria itu sangat berantakan dan selalu mereka berdua yang membereskannya. Salazar jarang membersihkan rumahnya yang luas karena dia selalu bekerja dan bekerja, dan sedikit malas juga.

Dan di sini lah Salazar sekarang, menatap cermat belasan Android yang telah disiapkan khusus dari Rowena yang memang memiliki perusahaan sendiri memperjual Android buatannya. Salazar curiga Rowena juga ingin uangnya melayang karena membeli salah satu Android buatan wanita itu. Tapi tak bisa disangkal kalau Rowena mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas dan pintar, tidak mengherankan jikalau perusahaan Rowena terkenal.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Helga yang menemaninya dan Rowena bertanya penasaran.

Dia membuang napas, "Sungguh _guys_, aku tak memerlukannya."

"Pilih saja," perintah Rowena tak sabar, mengetukkan ujung _high-heels_ miliknya yang tak terlalu tinggi berulang kali, merasa gemas dengan kekeras kepalaan Salazar yang menolak keberadaan Android di rumahnya.

Salazar ingin memprotes, dia telah membuka mulut tapi mingkem lagi melihat Rowena memandangnya galak. Dia kembali menatap Android yang berdiri bersampingan satu sama lain, membentuk satu barisan panjang. Ada banyak macam Android di hadapannya, tapi sama sekali tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. "Kau tak memiliki model yang lebih bagus atau bagaimana? Jelek semua," Salazar bertanya, tapi mengejek, meski ejekannya tadi sesuai pemikirannya pada robot-robot itu.

"_What the freak_, Salazar," balas Rowena kesal, perempatan imajiner tercipta di keningnya, "itu adalah model-model terbaik dari yang lain."

"Hm? Benarkah? Perasaan wajah mereka hampir pasaran," Salazar memandang malas salah satu Android wanita bersurai pirang kotor, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Helga kali ini berkacak pinggang, dia putus asa dengan sifat temannya itu. "Lebih baik kau tidak menatap fisik mereka, pikirkan fungsinya," timpal Helga mulai ikut tak sabar, "ini juga demi kebaikanmu, kan? Kami tak mau lagi membersihkan rumahmu dengan senang hati tanpa bayaran sedikitpun."

"_Well, _kalian 'kan sahabat yang baik." Salazar mati-matian tidak memutar matanya bosan melihat Rowena berakting terkejut mendengar perkataannya, sangat tidak natural dan terkesan menghina. "Lagipula, memang tak ada yang bagus," gumamnya.

"Fungsinya, Sal, fungsinya! Pikirkan fungsi mereka," ujar Helga sebal, melipat tangan depan dada sedikit frustasi.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikannya gratis padamu asalkan kau mau memakai satu saja Android di rumahmu yang seperti kapal pecah di hutan belantara," tukas Rowena benar-benar kesal, mengetukkan ujung _heels_nya lebih cepat.

"Gratis ataupun tidak aku tak berminat," tanggap Salazar kecil, menyentuh kulit elastis salah satu robot–terasa seperti kulit manusia asli, tapi agak licin.

Mondar-mandir tak jelas depan kelima belas Android yang disediakan Rowena sembari bolak-balik memandangi semua Android dengan teliti, Salazar mengeluh dalam hati, dia tak mau sembarang memilih, dia hanya ingin ada Android–satu saja–yang berhasil membuat hatinya berminat. Sampai kemudian, iris hijau pucat Salazar menangkap sebuah Android, yang bukan termasuk jajaran barisan tadi, Android yang nampak terabaikan di sebelah ruangan mereka. Dia tak sengaja melihatnya lewat kaca besar yang menghubungkan dua ruangan yang berbeda, berada di antara banyaknya robot lain, yang paling pojok.

Salazar menghampiri kaca yang juga memisahkan raungan mereka tadi, ingin melihat lebih jelas Android tadi. Dia menemukannya, Salazar menemukan Android yang mungkin cocok dengannya.

"Hey, Ro," panggil Salazar setelah sibuk berdiam diri, "aku mau yang itu."

"Yang mana?" Ro mengangkat sebelah alis heran, senang karena Salazar telah memutuskan tapi lalu terkejut melihat arah tunjukan Salazar. "Sal, itu tempat Android yang akan dibuang, tak pantas pula, kenapa kau menginginkannya kalau ada yang lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memilih," balas Salazar masih tak memalingkan pandangannya.

"Ya tapi 'kan–"

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya."

Rowena bertukar tatapan dengan Helga, Helga hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyuruhnya menuruti permintaan pria tersebut. Rowena mengangguk, berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu diikuti Salazar dan Helga. Pintu otomatis terbuka saat mereka akan melangkah masuk, langsung dikelilingi banyaknya Android rusak yang harusnya dibuang ke Junkyard, tapi tidak.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Rowena lagi, Salazar tak menjawab, hanya berjalan ke arah Android yang seolah terasingkan dari banyaknya Android rusak.

Salazar memandang Android yang terduduk di sudut, beberapa komponennya tidak ada seperti tiga jarinya, salah satu tempat yang harusnya memiliki bola mata menghilang, cuma ada lubang hitam menampilkan beberapa kabel yang menjulur keluar, kakinya nampak patah–tertekuk ke arah yang tak lazim hingga menyebabkan robot itu yang harusnya berdiri seperti robot lain malah duduk di lantai berdebu. Sangat menyedihkan dilihat, percikan listrik kecil terjadi berulang kali di lengan kanan yang lecet parah, menampilkan mesin di dalamnya, kulit di wajahnya juga mengelupas dan mulai kusam.

Tapi Android itu masih hidup.

Salazar berjongkok, membuat sang Android tadi mendongakkan kepala sedikit, bunyi tak mengenakkan terdengar ketika lehernya bergerak, mata robot beriris merahnya menatap Salazar kosong. "Ini," jawab Salazar pelan, mengelus surai merah kecoklatan Android itu, "yang ini."

"Huh?" Helga terlihat bingung, "bukankah itu model G-997 yang telah Rowena jual tapi dapat kekerasan dari pemiliknya, bukan? Pemiliknya mengembalikan G-997 setelah rusak begitu, kejam, mengatakan dia tak butuh lagi dia semenjak memiliki yang baru. Android yang malang," ujar Helga ikut berjongkok, memandang kasihan Android di depannya yang kini beralih ke arahnya, sebelum beralih lagi ke Salazar yang tetap mengusap surai Android tersebut.

Rowena mengangguk, "Oke," ujarnya singkat, "aku akan memperbaikinya."

**=o^o=**

Rowena bekerja cepat memperbaiki android yang Salazar minta, bahkan wanita itu menepati janjinya memberikan robot tersebut pada Salazar secara cuma-cuma walau tenaganya habis memperbaiki kerusakan parah android G-997. Berlangsung empat hari setelah Salazar memilih android, Rowena datang bersama Helga dengan seseorang yang pertamanya tak Salazar kenal, tapi kemudian pria itu menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah android yang dia pilih tempo hari.

Wajahnya jauh lebih bersih—sangat bersih malah, dulu tertutup debu tebal dan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel, komponen-komponen yang hilang dari bagian mesinnya telah diperbarui lagi, tidak ada lecet apapun di kulit elastis sang Android. Dan, rautnya jauh lebih bersahabat, bukan larut dalam hampa lagi. Juga, apa ini hanya perasaan Salazar saja, atau android itu memang memiliki raut manis yang tak selayaknya dimiliki android lelaki? Apa Rowena iseng lagi mendandani android itu?

"Nah," ujar Rowena, senang akan hasil kerjanya ketika mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu Salazar, sementara android tersebut berdiri di samping sang Ravenclaw. "Bagaimana? Bagus bukan, ciptaanku?" lanjutnya sedikit sombong, Salazar memutar mata malas sedangkan Helga terkekeh kecil.

"Lumayan," jawab Salazar, mengangkat bahu tak peduli meski iris hijau pucatnya meneliti sang robot dari atas sampai bawah, "model G-997, 'kan?"

Rowena mengangguk antusias, "Benar! Aku telah _upgrade_ lebih tinggi sistemnya dari android lain yang aku buat dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia adalah mesin terpintar dari yang lain, aku menambahkan beberapa fitur juga padanya, dan menanamkan kapasitas baterai yang sangat besar hingga kau tak perlu khawatir dia mendadak tak berfungsi. Semua jaringannya telah aku tingkatkan, meski dia hanya robot rumah tangga, tapi pemikirannya jauh dari bersih-bersih rumah saja. Kau harus bangga karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki android seperti itu dari perusahaanku, Salazar," jelas Rowena menepuk bahu robot itu.

"Maksudmu, dia tak seperti android kebanyakan?" tanya Salazar sembari menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit tertarik.

"Ya," kali ini Helga yang menjawabnya, "aku sedikit membantu Rowena, dan fitur yang dia miliki dengan android lain begitu berbeda. Kemajuan android masih belum terlalu sempurna, pemerintah mengharapkan robot yang sangat mirip dengan manusia, tapi masih tidak ada yang sesempurna layaknya manusia, masih berupa mesin hidup saja walau secara penampilan telah seratus persen mirip. Tapi dia," Helga mengerling pada android itu, "dia adalah yang pertama, yang tak memiliki kekurangan sama sekali—baiklah ada. Tapi hanya satu dan itu pun tidak terlalu penting, kekurangan yang dimiliki semua android; dia tak punya perasaan."

"Tapi," timpal Rowena nampak serius, memandang Salazar tajam, "pemerintah tidak tahu mengenai ini, lebih tepatnya yaitu belum. Lambat laun pasti akan terungkap karena aku yakin mereka bakal curiga mengapa aku tidak membuat android lagi walau harus bercampur tangan dengan para karyawan, atau dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku sudah menduga bahwa jika aku menciptakan sendiri, hasilnya akan luar biasa, tapi juga mengerikan. Android ini benar-benar mirip dengan kita, Sal."

Salazar sangat tertarik sekarang, dapat diprediksikan baginya bahwa kinerja Rowena baik otak maupun perbuatan bukanlah hal yang main-main. "Salah satunya apa?"

"Suaranya," balas Helga tersenyum, "android lain masih bersuara mesin yang kaku, tapi suaranya sangatlah luwes dan seperti manusia, dia bisa tertawa, tersenyum, atau sedih—tapi diingat lagi, dia tak memiliki perasaan." Helga berhenti sebentar guna meminum teh suguhan Salazar, "Ada sepupu jauhku yang senang hati mengisi vokalnya saja, hanya huruf vokal. Tapi lainnya, memang karena kemampuan android itu setelah diperbaiki Rowena," ujar Helga menambahkan, lalu berkata lembut ke arah sang robot hanya bergeming mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu, "berilah salam pada pemilik barumu."

Sang android mengangguk nurut, "Selamat sore, Mr Slytherin."

Salazar berjengit mendengar sapaan sopan android itu, terdengar mirip sekali dengan yang asli—suara manusia. "Sore," Salazar membalas sapaan itu.

"Saya adalah android ruamh tangga dengan model G-997, siap melayani anda," lanjut android itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang hangat dan cerah.

_Ini melebihi ekspetasi_, pikir Salazar kagum.

Rowena tersenyum—sangat—puas menyadari binar takjub samar Salazar, "Kau mau memberinya nama? Kurasa dia pantas memiliki nama yang langsung diberikan olehmu, Sal," tawar Rowena.

"Nama?"

"_Yes_! Dia harus memiliki nama, Salazar," ujar Helga bersemangat, "dia sangat berharga, dan dia sepatutnya mempunyai nama panggilan—tidak mungkin kau memanggilnya dengan nama modelnya, 'kan?"

Slytherin itu mengangguk kecil tanda paham dan mulai mulai menimbang-nimbang nama mana yang akan diberikan, "G-997, G-997, G—Ga, Giu—tidak, Gu—Go? Go—hm, Go, Go—Ric? Ric, Goric, Go—dric, Godric!" Salazar menahan seruan girangnya menemukan nama yang cocok, "Godric, namamu adalah Godric," lanjut Salazar menuju android itu, mengelus surai merah sang android seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, lebih halus lagi elusan Salazar dengan senyuman tipis di wajah rupawannya.

Robot tersebut terdiam sebentar, sinar LED di keningnya berpendar kuning sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi biru dengan senyum lebar nan riangnya. "Baik, Mr Slytherin!"

Dan Godric hanya tertawa menyadari wajah pemiliknya merona tipis.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Berita

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Salazar x Godric**

**Warning: DBH!AU, AR, Android!Godric, slash, bxb, slight gxg, boys love, alur cepat, slow-up, _misstypos, etc_**

**Read and REVIEW please~! DLDR**

**=o^o=**

**.**

"Godric, bisa kau buatkan kopi untukku?" Salazar meminta dengan sedikit keras sementara matanya masih terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran yang ada di tangannya, bergantian mengambil dan menaruh lembar lain yang ada di meja kerja. Dia memandang jam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali memakukan pandangan ke laporannya tadi, ini sudah larut malam dan tak ada niatan baginya untuk merebahkan badan di ranjang. "Godric?" dia memanggil lagi, bingung mengapa sang Android yang kini tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan tidak menyahut.

Tapi lalu sebuah kepala bersurai merah melongok dari ujung pintu ruangan Salazar, netra delima robotnya yang nampak asli bergulir ke tempat Salazar duduk. "Ya," balas Godric cepat, menampakkan diri sepenuhnya ke depan Salazar, "bisa, Sir. Mau yang pahit sekali atau manis? Atau ditambahkan susu? Atau tidak pakai gula? Atau gulanya dilebihkan dari kopi satu sendok? Eh tapi kalau kebanyakan gula bisa berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Kalau begitu mau kopi dan gulanya seimbang, Sir?" Godric bertanya dengan lengkap dilengkapi tatapan polos, seolah dia seorang pelayan di kafe.

"Yang pahit saja seperti biasa, tanpa gula," jawab Salazar sedikit gemas, menahan kekehan mendengar pertanyaan Godric yang berentetan tersebut, menawarkan segala pilihan yang dia punya hanya untuk menyajikan kopi pada sang pemilik dengan sempurna.

Godric mengangguk riang, "Siap, Sir!" Balasnya mulai berbalik tubuh, sebelum dia mengurungkannya dan kembali menghadap ke arah Salazar. "Begadang lagi nantinya, Sir?" tanya Godric bingung, terkadang tidak mengerti kenapa manusia di depannya ini sudah seperti makhluk nokturnal yang aktif di malam hari, malahan siang hari dipakai untuk beristirahat sejenak walau tidak sampai energi terisi sepenuhnya. Apa karena Godric adalah mesin yang tidak butuh tidur hingga dia tak mengerti alasannya?

"Benar," balas Salazar dengan nada agak mengeluh, meletakkan beberapa kertas di pegangannya ke atas meja sedikit enggan, "tambahan pekerjaan mendadak sore tadi, aku tak bisa mengelak dari tugasku karena ini berkaitan dengan android yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi seorang _deviant_. Besok aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut di tempat kejadiannya," jelas Salazar secara singkat dijawab anggukan mengerti dari Godric, "sebaiknya kau cepat buatkan aku kopi sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini, Godric. Laporanku hampir selesai."

"A-ah baik!" Godric agak salah tingkah, langsung melenggang pergi ke arah dapur dengan cepat.

Di dapur, Godric segera mengambil cangkir kecil dan wadah kopi bubuk di rak atas, tepat di samping wadah gula yang tidak dia ambil karena pemiliknya meminta tanpa gula. Godric mengambil teko dan mengisi teko tersebut dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel dapur—tentunya Godric tidak akan memberi Salazar air mentah. Menunggu air mendidih, Godric duduk di kursi makan dan mengambil majalah di atas meja yang terbengkalai begitu saja. Halaman pertama menampilkan berita dengan tajuk berukuran besar, malahan sehalaman depan hanya untuk tajuknya saja.

**_LAGI DAN LAGI!  
SEBUAH ANDROID BERUBAH MENJADI DEVIANT DAN MENYEBABKAN KEKACAUAN DI DALAM APARTEMEN SEORANG PENJUAL BENDA ANTIK._**

**_SEMUA BENDA ANTIK HILANG?  
_**_By: Rita Skeeter_

"Barang antik?" gumam Godric heran, sinar LED di keningnya berubah menjadi kuning terang—pertanda dia memang dilanda kebingungan. "Bukankah penjualnya si Fletcher? _Well, _dia 'kan sudah ditangkap karena barang-barang itu ilegal—tapi android siapa itu? Apa milik Fletcher? Setahuku Fletcher tidak memiliki android," Godric bertanya sendiri, tapi memutuskan menghiraukan berita itu, dia menggeser majalah ke halaman berikutnya. Kini menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai gelap panjang yang mencoba menghalangi kamera memotretnya, "Ms Ravenclaw!" Ujar Godric kaget melihat sahabat pemiliknya muncul, segera membaca judul artikel.

**_ROWENA RAVENCLAW TIDAK MEMBUAT MODEL ANDROID TERBARU!  
ADA APA? _**

_Rowena Ravenclaw, pemilik Ravenclaw Corp. tidak membuat model android terbaru selama hampir satu tahun. Ravenclaw tidak lagi ikut campur tangan dalam masalah menciptakan model, bawahan-bawahannya yang mengambil alih dan Ravenclaw sendiri hanya mengamati. **Ada apa?** Tiap tiga bulan setelah perusahaannya makin berjaya dalam memproduksi sesuatu, Ravenclaw akan mengumumkan model-model android buatannya sendiri. Tetapi suatu keanehan terjadi dari awal tahun ini, Ravenclaw berhenti mempublikasi model terbaru.  
Ada yang dia sembunyikan? Sejauh ini Ravenclaw hanya terlihat duduk tenang di kantornya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia mengelak dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa yang dilontarkan padanya dari para wartawan, **'Kenapa tidak lagi merilis android ciptaan tangannya sendiri?'**. Ravenclaw hanya menjawab dengan perkataan gamblang bahwa mereka semua tidak berhak tahu alasannya. Apa yang direncanakan oleh Ravenclaw sebenarnya? Kenapa Ravenclaw—_

Godric hampir melempar majalah di tangannya lantaran suara teko yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan air telah masak membuatnya terkaget. Dengan segera dia meletakkan majalah itu lagi ke atas meja seperti semula, agak panik mematikan kompor dan mengangkat teko melalui gagang karetnya, menyeduhkan air panas ke dalam cangkir berisi bubuk kopi ddengan hati-hati. Godric mengaduk isi cangkir selama beberapa saat, hidungnya bisa mencium bau pekat aroma khas kopi hitam. Dari berita tersebut, Godric sudah tahu bahwa Rowena berhenti membuat android disebabkan takut buatannya akan melebihi manusia itu sendiri.

Godric sendiri adalah buatan terakhir Rowena sebelum Rowena berhenti membuat model baru android, sekarang cuma memantau kerja-kerja dari bawahannya bersama Helga. Dan, ya, Godric sendiri hampir mendekati android paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan walau eksistensinya dirahasiakan Rowena maupun Salazar. Salazar sendiri memang tidak berniat mengungkapkan kepada publik bahwa dia memiliki android setelah ditawarkan banyaknya android dari perusahaan berbeda, toh tidak akan berpengaruh besar sebenarnya meski Salazar mengatakan dia memiliki sebuah android menggemaskan di rumahnya sekarang.

Android itu pun membawa cangkir kopi itu di atas nampan ke arah kantor Salazar yang berada di lantai dua, pintunya terbuka lebar lantaran Godric lupa menutupnya ketika terakhir kali masuk ke sana untuk menyahuti panggilan Salazar. Godric melangkah masuk, Salazar masih berkutat dengan banyaknya laporan yang menumpuk—kenapa pria itu menyebut laporannya hampir selesai tadi? Jelas-jelas masih banyak sisa dari lembaran kerjanya.

"Maaf baru saja selesai, Sir," ujar Godric sedikit menunduk sebentar, meletakkan cangkir itu di meja Salazar sedangkan nampan tadi akhirnya diapit di lengan kirinya, "kenapa tidak beristirahat dulu sebentar? Masih banyak loh itu," tawar Godric kini membuat Salazar memandangnya.

Salazar menggeleng pelan, "Lebih baik selesaikan dulu, baru beristirahat."

"Tapi itu—itu bisa sampai pagi! Dan pagi anda harus berangkat bekerja, 'kan?" Godric bertanya lagi, entah kenapa rasa khawatirnya muncul, padahal tidak terprogram rasa panik, cemas, atau khawatir dalam mesinnya. Godric masih menunggu jawaban Salazar yang sepertinya menyelesaikan satu kertas laporan dulu, baru membalas Godric.

Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Kau android, tapi cerewet juga. Benar-benar seperti Rowena dan Helga, sangat cerewet dan berlebihan."

"Itu karena mereka khawatir pada anda, Sir!" Balas Godric sedikit merajuk, berkacak pinggang melihat Salazar malah mengabaikan perkataannya yang tadi.

"Daripada itu," Salazar berujar setelah menyesap sedikit cairan hitam dari bibir cangkir, "kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'Sir', 'Anda', 'Tuan' atau semacamnya? Jangan terlalu kaku padaku, Godric. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu, bukan? Panggil namaku saja. Sekarang, coba sebut nama depanku," suruh Salazar balik memandang pekerjaannya.

Godric ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab, "S-Salazar?"

"Bagus," Salazar mengangguk kecil, matanya terfokus pada tulisan di lembaran setelah mengerling sebentar pada android di depannya, "sebut nama belakangku."

"Slytherin," jawab Godric lancar, tidak terbata seperti ketika dia mengucapkan nama depan pria bersurai perak itu.

"Nama lengkapku?"

"Salazar Slytherin!"

Salazar kembali menganggukkan kepala, "Ayo sebut nama depanku lagi."

"Salazar."

"Nah," Salazar mengadahkan kepala, menatap lurus pada Godric yang kini menampilkan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya, ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan dia senang. "Godric," panggil Salazar sengaja.

Sontak Godric yang tadi cengar-cengir menyahut, "Ya, Sir?"

Salazar _facepalm_ di tempat.

Android itu, yang menyadari niat terselubung sang Slytherin ketika memanggilnya, hanya tersenyum makin lebar dan menahan tawanya. "Tidak semudah itu, Sir. Ms Ravenclaw memprogramku agar aku sopan pada siapa saja, dan program itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Tidak permanen sih, tapi mengubahnya tidak mudah membalikkan telapak tangan, aku benar-benar harus terbiasa agar bisa memanggil nama anda, tidak secepat kilat seperti yang anda lakukan tadi," jawab Godric menampilkan senyuman gelinya mengetahui raut Salazar.

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Salazar menyerah, "tapi biasakan panggil aku dengan nama depanku, oke? Ini adalah perintah dan kau harus menurutinya, persetan program Rowena, kau milikku sekarang." Salazar berkata seraya membereskan tumpukan kertas tersebut. "Ah, duduklah dulu, temani aku di sini," ujar Salazar menyuruh Godric duduk di sofa dekat mejanya.

Godric menuruti, dia duduk dengan nampan yang kini ada di pangkuannya. "Bicara tentang Ms Ravenclaw, tadi aku melihat berita tentangnya, Sir. Anda sudah tahu? Majalah di atas meja makan itu," tanya Godric, berharap Salazar telah membaaca majalah itu dan memberikan Godric sebuah penjelasan.

Salazar mengangguk, "Aku sudah membacanya tadi," dia membalas sambil menghela putus asa, "saat itu telah tiba, saat di mana semuanya heran mengapa Rowena tidak kembali merilis model baru dari android, banyak yang mulai curiga bahwa Rowena merencanakan sesuatu dari vakumnya dia membuat android dari kerja otak dan tangannya sendiri. Aku takkan heran para reporter menggerecoki dia dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan dia akan menghindar. Tapi akan ada saat di mana Rowena pasti memberitahu media, android terakhir yang dia buat adalah dirimu dan itu sudah sangat menakjubkan, Godric. Apalagi kalau dia membuat yang baru setelah lewat beberapa bulan kau ada? Bisa-bisa Rowena menjadi Tuhan baru di dunia ini."

Godric mangut-mangut mengerti, setuju dengan penjelasan Salazar yang memang benar secara fakta. Rowena adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas, otaknya tak pernah berhenti berpikir barang sejenak, selalu mendapat ide-ide baru dari mana dan kapan saja, lalu merealisasikan idenya dengan segera. Dan, jadilah ciptaan baru dari seorang Rowena Ravenclaw. Dari sekian banyaknya garis keturunan Ravenclaw, mungkin Rowena yang paling pintar dan membanggakan.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ada yang mengetahui alasan di balik berhentinya Ms Ravenclaw, Sir? Tanpa Ms Ravenclaw sendiri yang memberitahu publik?" tanya Godric lagi, lebih penasaran dari sebelumnya, tak sabar menantikan jawaban Salazar yang kembali menyesap kopinya.

Tapi jawaban Salazar hanyalah gendikan di bahu, pertanda tak tahu. "Aku agak kaget kemarin karena salah satu rekanku bertanya padaku darimana aku mendapatkan android canggih sepertimu sementara androidnya sendiri masihlah android biasa dari model lama tahun lalu, yang kini sudah hampir rusak. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan info bahwa aku memiliki android, yang jelas itu membuatku kaget. Harusnya tak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentangmu, atau kau nanti akan dipaksa menjawab dari siapa kau dibuat. Jika mereka berhasil mendapat jawaban, maka Rowena akan kesusahan, kantornya pasti akan diserang dan dia terpaksa membuat yang baru sepertimu."

"Hee," tanggap Godric tertarik, selama ini dia memang hanya keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan di toko terdekat yang tak bisa dibeli secara _online_. "Tapi aku pasti baik-baik saja nantinya, 'kan Sir?"

"Tentu kau akan baik-baik saja, Godric," jawab Salazar tegas, beranjak dari duduk dan menghampiri Godric yang ikut berdiri, tapi Salazar balik menyuruh Godric duduk sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di sebelah sang android. "Aku melindungimu, kau tahu itu," tambah Salazar mengacak surai merah Godric gemas, melempar nampan yang tadi di pangkuan Godric ke sofa di depan mereka.

"Sir—?" Godric terkejut ketika Salazar mendadak merebahkan badan di sofa, kepala Salazar berada di paha Godric yang ternyata tidak keras layaknya besi, tapi bertekstur nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal. "Apa yang anda—"

"Beristirahat," potong Salazar cepat, "kau tadi menyuruhku beristirahat, bukan? Sekarang aku mau beristirahat."

"Sebaiknya anda pindah ke ranjang saja kalau mau tidur—"

"Tapi aku mau denganmu, Godric," Salazar kembali memotong perkataan Godric, memandang penuh arti netra delima Godric yang balik memandangnya agak ragu, sebelum akhirnya sorot mata Godric melembut.

Godric, dengan gerakan tangan agak terpatah, mengelus surai perak Salazar pelan. Dia diam-diam mengagumi kedamaian wajah Salazar yang bahkan belum memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan Godric. Android itu bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, kenapa mesinnya mendadak berdesing tak terdengar oleh Salazar, tapi bisa terdengar oleh Godric? Seolah Godric bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang, sangat kencang.

Terdiam sebentar, Godric pun membuka bibir mungilnya, "Salazar."

"Kau memanggil namaku tadi!" Ujar Salazar senang, memberikan senyum tipis bangga pada Godric yang—entah mengapa bisa merona. "Ya, Godric?"

Sejenak Godric kembali ragu, "Sekarang banyak kasus _deviant_. B-bagaimana kalau aku," dia menelan ludahnya seolah tak bisa melanjutkan, "kalau aku menjadi... _deviant_ juga? Kau takkan membuangku ke _junkyard_, 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Salazar balik bertanya dengan bingung, menarik alis ke atas, "tentu tidak. Jangan bodoh, Godric. Kau seorang _deviant_ sekalipun aku tidak akan menangkap ataupun membuangmu, kenapa aku harus membuang androidku yang paling berharga?" Salazar mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Godric sebentar, "jangan khawatir lagi, oke?"

Jawaban Salazar benar-benar membuat Godric tenang, kegelisahan hilang begitu saja menatap ekspresi Salazar yang kembali damai saat tangan Godric yang tadi sempat berhenti melanjutkan lagi elusannya. Dengan pelan dan lembut, Godric mengusap surai perak Salazar, dan terlena akan gerakan mengelus Godric yang nyaman, Salazar makin merasakan matanya memberat. Dan akhirnya dia jatuh terlelap, satu-satunya hal yang dia lihat sebelum terbawa ke alam mimpi adalah senyuman Godric yang manis.

Perlahan, Godric menyibak poni Salazar yang jatuh, dan dia mendaratkan kecupan di dahi pemiliknya, lalu berbisik. "Selamat tidur, Salazar.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
